When Stars Collide
by Bansealgair
Summary: A young woman living in a small city with her only best friend from college. She works as a bartender just to keep herself busy. Her bf keeps setting her up on blind dates trying to help. Lili knows of the things that go bump in the night. But when she has two guys trying to win her heart, she's not surprised to learn that one is a werewolf and the other is a vampire R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Even if the stars and moon collide

"Hello" I say picking up my phone. Knowing Mary would be the only person calling me right now. Since, she is, the only person to have me up this early, preparing for an "outing". Normally at this time of day I am still in wonderful dreamland because of my job. Yep, I'm a night owl. I work at a bar near the port of the city, in the warehouse district. I don't mind being up all night. You meet some really interesting people from all walks of life.

"Hey my sister, are we still green for tonight? Remember to please look cute. John is bringing a friend for you. He's a really cute, a great guy, and John recommended him. " Mary said gleefully over the phone. Mary was a beautiful 5'6", bleach bottle blonde, with curves in all the right places. Her eyes were an unnatural teal green, like the sea. She kept her hair cut at about the middle of back; it had a natural beach wave body to it. She is very beautiful yes but she is not a stuck up snob like most girls that look like her. She and I had been friends since grade school. We meet because she asked me what I thought of a boy (I later found out she liked) and I told her the truth without sugar coating it. She respected me for that and we've been friends ever since. We have been there for each other through a lot of boyfriends and many horrible break ups.

I sigh thinking to myself this couldn't get any worse. Yet, another blind date. Why does she do this to me? "Remember I have to work tonight." I remind her feeling only slightly guilty about having Trish switch with me tonight. You see I'm single, and frankly I like my lifestyle. I don't have to worry about what someone else thinks, nor do I have to answer to any. I can come and go as I see fit. However, Mary loves to set me up on blind dates as you can see. I love her like a sister, but I just don't like being set up with strangers like this. With the things I know that go bump in the night, well; a girl can never to be careful who she lets into her life.

"Yes, yes, I remember. Ooooo I think you are really going to like where we are going tonight. Anyway, John and I will be by there around 6:30 to pick you up. His friend, your date, will be meeting us there. See you then sweety loves and hugs." She says and hangs up the phone. Damn that girl could talk your ear off. I guess that comes from her bubbly attitude. She always seems to be in a good mood.

I start getting dressed pulling on a pair of black skinny jeans with a few rips on the legs. Digging through my closet I try to locate my favorite black knee high boots. Not high heel, of course, I have to work. I finally find them after tearing my closet to hell. After pulling those on and getting comfortable in them I look between all my shirts grabbing a white tank top and a black off the shoulder shit with a white willowy fabric bow in the back. I look in the mirror one more time for a once over. Bending over, I tossle my hair the red, black, and bleach blond big streaks to one side and braiding my hair to the right side. "Hmmm I say I look good." I say to myself smiling in the mirror. I finished packing my few belongings for work into a small black backpack that I could wear while riding my motorcycle. I walked in front of the mirror one more time for one last look over when I hear **Knock knock** on my front door.

"Lili…Lilianna are you ready yet?" Mary called out to me coming in through my apartment door. I open the door to find Mary standing there looking as beautiful as ever. "Oh come on we're gonna be late girl." Mary says smiling and grabbing my arm trying to pull me out the door. I grab my phone, my helmet, my keys, back pack, and made sure my apartment was locked. I walk out the entrance of the building to where I first notice John. Mary's 5'11", dirty blonde haired, and green eyed, loving boyfriend; whom is standing next to his beautiful black and green Yamaha R1 sport bike. Mary hated riding the motorcycle because she always had to wear pants and riding heels. Still she always seemed to pull off everything she wore. Me I was wearing my lovely bombers jacket with its wool liner, my favorite jeans, a cute top for both this date and work, and my best pair of boots. The only reason why I didn't dress better was because I knew after this disaster; I had to go to work. I nod my head to John and plug my earbuds into my ears finding my favorite dupstep playlist. I climb onto my beautiful black Suzuki gxrs 900, pulling my helmet on and smile as I watch John and Mary argue about something. I shake my head and wait for John to pull out as I follow them to this place Mary and he picked out for this double date.

After about 45 minutes of a blissful ride, for me anyway we pull into the local arena parking lot, and that's when I figured out what was going on. I knew a circus of sorts was in town. Mary for some odd reason loved the circus. Great these two, I guess, thought it would be a good idea to bring me to the damn circus. I climb off my bike taking off my helmet and setting it on the tank, and taking out my earbuds in time to hear Mary scream and giggle, like a kid in a candy store.

"Oh my God Lili isn't this going to be fun?" Mary squeals as she laces her arm around mine. She lets go of me standing at arm's length and just beams at me. "Oh my goodness girl. You are going to love this one. He's hot, he's polite, and he's well perfect for you." She says watching me intently like she always does.

I unzip my jacket about half way to get a little more comfortable, as Mary is jumping up and down. I grab a hold of her just so she doesn't bump into other people.

"Mary be glad I love you so much. You know I don't like these places." I say smiling at her bright eyed face.

"I know I know, but it's not what you think I promise, plus you have Mr. Hunks a lot there with you. Just please." She begs me as she makes her cute sad face.

How can I resist? "Ok sweety; let's go meet this new guy you've picked out for me." I say turning her around toward the entrance of the place where I saw John standing there with a tall 6'1", chocolate brown haired, amber eyed man. *Hmmm must be my new date* I think to myself plastering a smile on my face.

"Lili meet Antony, Antony meet Lili. Now come on you two the show is about to start." Mary says as she takes John's arm and walks into the entrance of the big tent to get their seats.

"Hi Lili… is it?" Antony asks stopping me short of the entering the tent. He smiles a perfect smile and looks me up and down. Then looks back to my eyes and smiles thought to me it doesn't seem genuine.

"Yes…you're Antony nice to meet you." I say looking up into his eyes. Wow that color is like pure honey in sunlight. I shake it off and cross my arms over my chest. "Look, I'm gonna cut to the chase here. Do you really want to be here? Cause honestly, you don't look like the sort who wants to play blind date match up. You look more like the…well beer drinking sports watching type." I say waving my hand up and down. Staring straight at him I was really not in the mood to play the "be nice" game. This guy just has an air of arrogance about him and frankly I didn't like to play that game.

"Mmm feisty little kitty aren't you? Yea, no I don't want to be here. Honestly, John is a very close friend, like a brother. I'm only doing this because of him, and you don't seem my type. Just like I'm assuming I'm not your type either." He says nicely, but still firmly. He looks around then his eyes land back on me. He smiles and nods toward the entrance. "I guess since we got all that out of the way we need to head inside least the two love birds inside think something's up." He says waiting for me to walk inside.

"Ok I can handle that. This should be a kind of short painless night." I say walking ahead of Antony into the big tent, and finding Mary. I take my seat just in front of her as Antony takes his in front of John. The two boys start chit chatting about something and I start to look around. I start to notice that there are no kids. I keep looking and looking but still no kids. I look to Mary and she looks like she is about to burst with excitement. Antony must have said something because Mary started talking with the two boys.


	2. Chapter 2

CH2

From above I see silk fabrics of red and black fall to the ring floor. As I look up, I can see acrobats getting ready to start the show off. Then the music starts to play, and a type of light show of lasers starts dancing across the crowd. It's a mix of techno and dupstep, yet no lyrics were being sung. Then the ring master speaks.

"Lady and Gentlemen I am your ring master Ziggy and I would like to welcome you..." he took a bow and when he came back up "To your freak show!"

And with that all these people started coming from behind him, and all through the crowd. Fire breathers, contortionists, clowns, even a few animals. A few women and men start climbing up the silk fabrics doing all kinds of tricks and stunts. Other aerialists climb into hoops and start spinning around and around. Men and women wearing stilts in Carnival costumes come walking out breathing fire. I started to notice that most of the entertainers were dressed in Italian Carnival costumes. Which for me, is awesome, because I love the Italian Renaissance. Though, the women were wearing skirts, but underneath they had slits up the skirts. I could see the women had on either pants, or shorts so they could still do their tricks and stunts. Everyone except for the ring master wore masks. It reminded me of Mardi Gras. Which is one of my favorite holidays. But all in all, I had to give Mary props this was turning out to be pretty cool. I still wasn't sure about Anthony though so I just shrugged and kept watching the show.

Three hours later the show ended and I was completely excited with what Mary had decided to do. It was a great show and I enjoyed myself. Antony and I actually talked and found that we had many things in common. I actually enjoyed his company during the show. I had to give John and Mary credit. They did a good job picking this one. I went to go tell Mary bye and hug her. I knew I had a short time before I had to leave to make it to the bar.

"Ok Mary I have to say it was pretty good. I did enjoy the show but I have to get to work. You know the boss will be pissed if I don't show up on time." I said hugging her

"I know I know." She said hugging me back. "You know you will have to tell me all about Mr. hot to trot over there once you get up tomorrow. I want to know everything you two discussed" She said as we walked back to where my bike was parked. Mary was really sweet and a good friend. We gave each other one last hug and I climbed on my bike. I proceeded to put my earbuds in, started my music, put my helmet on, and zipped up my jacket. I started backing my bike out when Anthony came up beside me. I paused my music and lifted my visor.

"Hey I did have a good night. Maybe we could go out on our own one night. We could get a cup of coffee, catch a movie, or just go have a few drinks. What do you say?" Anthony asked me as he zipped up his own jacket. I sat there for a moment thinking about this. We had had a good time and did talk here and there. We did have a few things in common and he did seem nice after a while. I took my sweet time waiting to answer him. Because honestly I really didn't know what I wanted in a boyfriend at the time. I shrugged my shoulders and nodded my head. He handed over his cell phone after I motioned for him to hand it to me. I gave him my cell phone number and smiled. I pulled my gloves on and just continued to smile as I looked around back up my bike.

"Send me a text tomorrow ok?" I said muffled from my helmet. He nodded and I started my music again dropping my visor. I revved up my bike and got back on the road. I headed down the road toward the warehouse district where the club was at. I loved being at club, because after a long hard shift I could step outside, go sit on the seawall, and enjoy the sun rise over the water. It's the best therapy money doesn't buy. I pull my bike into the alley next to the club and climb off. I pull my helmet off and then my earbuds. I wrap the earbuds around my phone and shove them into my jacket. I walk up the alley and to the front of the club. Jack, the bouncer, smiled as he let me in. though, before I went inside I saw that we had a line already forming. It looks like the night was gonna continue with more lasers and techno music.

I shed my jacket and gloves as I walk behind my downstairs bar. Hmmm I do love being here. I think to myself placing my jacket and gloves in the cabinet, along with my helmet and the rest of my things. I check my register for my cash money and as always boss man has me set up. You see my bar is two stories. An old warehouse building that Eirik had converted into a beautiful bar. As I turn around to go get a few bar towels I bump into my bar back Henry.

"Oh my gosh Henry I'm so sorry" I say backing up a bit making sure I didn't make him drop the beer he is carrying.

"No no you're fine Lil, it's all good. Hey I thought Trish was working tonight?" he says setting the beer down and stocking my coolers.

"No darlin I switched with her tonight." I say grinning as I didn't reveal the entire truth as to why I switched. I was hoping and praying Henry wouldn't press the matter further.

"Hmm grape vine says there's a bit more to that. However, I know how you feel about talking about your blind dates." He says as he finishes stocking my coolers. He stands back up grabbing the empty boxes and walking back into the back to grab more beer. A big cheshire cat grin plastered on his face.

I stand at the bar my hand on my hip as I stare after Henry shaking my head. I turn back to my bar and admire the building. Eirik has really done a great job with this place. As you walk in you would come through a hallway illuminated by imitation candle light. Then you come through a set of French doors with frosted glass. As you come through those doors the space opens into a very large area with a large dance floor in the center that is slightly lower into the foundation. If you turn to the right you'll find a spiral staircase that leads upstairs to a large catwalk with a bar and a decent size area with tables for people to talk and mingle. If you turned left on the bottom floor you would come to my lovely bar where you can get a few drinks. Surrounding the dance floor is a number for VIP booths that people can reserve for bottle service. Around those is an elevated area for tables and booths for patrons so they can relax with friends and have drinks. The DJ is opposite the top floor bar so that he or she can see the dance floor and keep people dancing and having a good time. Man I love this bar. My bar is the best. I have taps, coolers, and a ray of liquor to make any drink you can think of. Eirik had the bottom bar (my bar) made out of Sydney Blue Gum. I loved this wood on my bar.

Henry comes back out with more beer in his hands and places them down on my bar. "Lili, why do you deal with Mary putting you up on these dates when you don't want to go on them?" He asks as he starts stocking up the rest of my beer coolers. "If you don't like going on these blind dates, and have to come into work to make up for whatever; then why don't you just tell her to stop?" He asks.

"Henry you know she's my best friend. I love Mary like the sister that I never had. She's really the only family I have here." I say getting the bar top wiped down. He gives me a sad pouty face. "You know that y'all here are like my family too." I say giving him a hug.

"Even me?" A deep rich voice says from behind.

I turn around to see Eirik standing at the base of the stairs. "Yes Eirik even you I consider family. You've helped me through a lot." I say standing back, then walking over to my register. Eirik was a handsome man. He, to me, was the epitome of beauty. His eyes are the color of amethyst gemstones with what looked like a gold ring just around his pupil. He stands at 6'2", with the body of a god. The color of his beautiful locks is like beautiful golden wheat. His hair had some length to it, though it is only long enough to just cover his ears; if he wears it down. You see, Eirik owns this beautiful bar and is my boss. Henry disappears back into the back as Eirik and I talk for bit before we open.

"Lilianna, you know I stay out of your business when it comes to matters of your heart, but you should really tell Mary to quit setting you up like this if it displeases you so." He says, almost sounding like my father.

"Eirik you know the situation. I do this to make her happy. It's not a bother to me that I go on these dates, and you get to see more of me when the date is over. Plus, I think tonight she may have gotten it right." I say with almost a dream like tone to my voice. I hear something almost none audible as I look back up at Eirik. His eyes almost seem to have a glow behind them. But I dismiss it as the lighting the bar. "Anyway come on we are opening and I have patrons to serve and money to make for you. Go I'll be fine." I say as the first patron comes up to the bar.

After the last patron left I was already half through with my cleaning duties for the night. Ever since our talk Eirik almost had avoided me throughout the night. Not unusual but it was a bit strange. Normally after I come into work from a blind date everyone wants details, but not tonight. I just shrugged it off and started making a pot of coffee. My drawer was counted down, locked up, and I already counted out my tips. Not too bad of a night in tips either. I made a cup of coffee, let my Jack know I was just going out to the seawall and I'd be right back. I walk out letting the morning air slam into me. Walking out to the wall I find my spot and just sit down. Dangling my legs over the water I watch as the sun comes up slowly over the water. In front of me I can hear the hustle and bustle of the city life. To me I guess this is harmony. I turn around and I see the GT-40 still here. *Hmmm if his car is here then where is he?* I ask myself as I turn back around and watch my beautiful sunrise.

Finishing off my coffee I get up and walk back inside. By this time everyone else has already left and it's usually just me and Henry left. However, this morning it seems bit colder and a little emptier inside. I go back behind my bar and see a light on in Eirik's office. "Why is he still here?" I say to myself as I gather up the drawer for my register. Walking up the staircase is always a bit dizzying. What else could you expect from a spiral staircase? I walked up to the office's mahogany door. Hesitating for a just a moment, I take a deep breath and knock on the door. "Eirik I have my drawer and receipts for you." I say walking in on something I probably wasn't supposed to see.

"Halena, get up one moment please." He coos to trashy woman that was seated on his lap. "I need to just take care of this real quick" He says with what seems like an edge to it, as he turns his head to look at me. His eyes must be glowing with something from behind. Man, what the hell did I do?

I take a seat in the large arm chair waiting patiently as he counts down everything writing in ledger. Little Miss Halena is sitting on his desk and the only word I can seem to find to describe her is HO. I start to get a strange feeling but I squash it down before it can develop any.

"Ok everything looks good. Have a good night Miss Rose." Eirik says as he turns his attention to the ho on his desk.

I roll my eyes getting up, and walking out the door. I shake my head as I quickly get down the stairs. I grab all my gear throwing on my jacket, helmet, and back pack. Walking outside I go straight to my bike. Music is already blasting in my ears as I crank up my bike. I get on and head straight for my apartment. Traffic was already gathering on the roads as I weave in and out just wanting to be home.

As I arrive at home I go straight up stairs still jamming out to Haunted by Beyonce. Walking inside my humble apartment; I drop my keys into the bowl next to the door, throw my back pack on the couch and go straight for the shower. Unplugging my headphone I listen to my music while I'm washing away all the grim of the bar. The warm water cascading down around me, I can't help but to think how nice this feels.

I get out wrapping a plush soft robe around me and towel drying my hair real quick. I grab my phone and see that apparently I have a text message. Inside, for some odd reason, I am hoping to see it's Eirik, but when I open it I get a much better surprise.

_ Good morning Miss Lilianna, I'm off to work and thought I would send you message. I had a great time last night and would really like to go on a "real" date. Just the two of us. What do you say? Anyway gotta get to work. Antony._

I jump up and down slightly acting like I just got asked to prom by the quarterback of the football team. I grin from ear to ear and type a reply back. _Good morning yourself. I had fun last night as well for once. We seem to be on the same page about a lot of things. I have to work again tonight, but if you want you can come by. I work at Enigma in the warehouse district. I'm the bartender for the down stairs bar. Come by around midnight. _I hit send and just can't seem to wipe this grin off my face. Antony does seem like a great guy and the more and more I think about last night; the more and more I want to see him again. *DING DING* My phone beeps with another message.

_Enigma at midnight huh? I'll be there. Get some rest I'm sure you are exhausted. _

_Yes, I am very tired. I thought you were at work get off your phone mister. Don't want the boss man yelling at you._

_Boss man…You're right I should probably put my phone up while on the job sit. Wait...I am the boss man but you are right. It sets a bad example for the others. I'll see you at midnight. Sweet dreams._

Locking my phone I plug it into its charger and laying it on my night stand. I pull on an over sized t-shirt and climb into bed. My last thoughts are of amber eyes staring into my soul, and a wolf's howl.

**Author's note:**

**I know the grammar in the messages is not the usual text message grammar, but still that's how I type. Also wanted to say to please leave a review. All feedback is welcome just be nice about it please and thank you. I'll post another chapter again soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

CH3

I wake up around 7:30 that night well rested and completely relaxed. I stretch out in my bed kicking off my covers. I sit up and look around at the beautiful oranges and reds illuminating my room from the setting sun. Standing up I walk over to my window and open it only to be greeted by the sounds of the city. "You know one day I should go to the old house in the country and at least check on it. Maybe get out of the city for a few days." I say absently as I walk into the bathroom to get ready for tonight.

A little while later, I come out ready to go to work. I have on yet another pair of straight leg blue stone washed jeans, faux black suede wedge boots, black button down shirt tucked in, a black waist cincher with gold embroidery of 2 peacock feathers on it. I pull up half of my hair and leave the rest to cascade down my back. Twirling around in front of the mirror I check my make up (which is weird for me to wear), and that's when the doubts start hitting me. *What am I doing? Why am I acting like this for a guy I just met.* I think to myself. A frown starts to form on my face as I just stand there staring. After what seemed like an eternity I hear my phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey what happened to you? I thought you and I were gonna talk about Mr. Hunky and last night?" Mary asks sounding a bit hurt, but that was how she always got information out of me.

I smile "Mary I'm fine thanks for asking." I say laughing a little bit and I hear her laughter as well. "Yes, I know but I got off a little later than usual last night. I'm sorry. But Antony is supposed to be meeting me at the club tonight at midnight, and I think I screwed up. I think I'm moving this too fast. I'm starting to have my doubts Mar. I don't know what to do." I say to her as I take a seat on in front of the bay window.

"Oh honey, I don't know what to tell you. If you feel like you screwed up just let him come in and you and him just talk and learn more about each other. Who knows those doubts you have may disappear. If they don't then break it off like you always do and be done with it." She says with a mixture of both concern and harshness. "Look sweety I've always been too scared to ask you this, but does it bother you that I set you up like this? If it does that's fine. I just hate seeing you alone all the time. I know we hang out and all, but I hate seeing you alone when you, John, and I all go out. I just want to see you happy." She says and I hear the love in her voice. We both have been through so much together that we are family. And, because of that, I love her like the sister I always wanted.

"Mary to be honest because I love you, yes, it has gotten to be a bit tedious with all the dates. But, like I said, something is different about Antony. He's completely different and I just can't put my finger on it." I say sitting at the window looking out over the city. It was always the prettiest at sun rise and sun set. All the colors are so beautiful. Mary mutters apologies but I just smile. "Mary I love you. You already know this though. I know you have always meant well. That's why I never said anything. Now don't worry yourself about it anymore. I have to go to work. Be good and be safe talk to you later." I say sweetly.

"You be safe as well. And I love you too sister. You be safe at Enigma you know I worry about you being there." She says. Though she says the club's name as if it were something she passionately hated.

I shake off the feeling and hang up the phone stuffing it into my jacket. I grab all my things and lock up the apt. *I think I will get a way for a few days.* I think to myself as I slip on a cover over my toes so I don't mess up the toes of my boots while ride my bike. Once those are in place I jog down stairs, jump on my bike and start heading to work.

The ride seemed quicker than usual but none the less relaxing. I always loved riding. I feel a sense of freedom which relaxes me.

Pulling up to the club I decide to go park where everyone else does next door in yet another converted warehouse. Though, as I do, I slowly drive past the front of the bar and as usual there is a line starting to form. The bouncer outside nods his head to me and I nod my head back as I drive on and head for the warehouse entrance next door. As I enter it's the first time I realize that it's completely black save for the few lights overhead. I pull into a space near the GT 40 and shake my head. It is a beautiful car and how I would love to drive it one day. I shake my head again and start to walk up to an entrance that is a hallway. This hallway has stairs which lead to the not only the 2nd floor but also to Eirik's office. As I walk up the stairs and pass by Eirik's office I can hear him yet again with someone else this time. And, again, I feel something stirring in me. Though, like last night, I squash it down. I keep my feet moving bringing me out on the 2nd floor and I make my way around through the quiet bar towards the spiral staircase and make my way towards my bar. Once behind my bar and settled having gotten all my things prepared, I set my mind to the task of working. I push the thought of Antony coming by to the back of my mind so that I can focus on work.

I was in my own world helping patrons and making drinks for those waiting. Back and forth back and forth I go from patrons to my register.

"Excuse Miss what does a man have to do around to get a drink" a male voice yells over the loud music.

"Hey you're just gonna…." I trail off as I turn around seeing Antony standing here at my bar. I honestly never thought he was actually going to come. I stand there stunned for a moment just taking him in. That chocolate brown hair, piercing amber eyes, and his all American good looks; make me almost melt into the floor. Shaking my head I come back down to earth and remember I have two beers in my hands. I mouth one moment to him and hurry to deliver the beers. Once I come back Antony has shed his black pea coat. He's wearing a blue, red, and green plaid button down. Underneath that what looks like a black tank top. On the plaid shirt it looks like there is embroidery of an eccentric cross in silver colored thread. I smile as I walk back up to him. "Honestly I didn't think you would make it here." I say shyly "What can I get you to drink?" I ask leaning over the bar.

"I'll take a beer, Stella, if your wonderful establishment carries it." He says nonchalantly. He smiles a beautiful white smile making me feel ever so slightly uneasy.

I nod and go straight for my other coolers grabbing a Stella. Opening it quickly with my speed opener, I rush back to Antony and place the beer in front of him. Smiling he gives me the money owed and I quickly make the deposit into the register. "Anything else sir?" I ask mockingly, but he shakes his head.

"What time do you get off?" He asks after taking a sip of his beer. God he looks so handsome and it seems he makes me weak in the knees. He stands up and walks over to where the bar opens up for the employees to move freely between behind the bar and the rest of the establishment.

"I get off sometime around 5-6 in the morning. If you want we can go grab breakfast." I say as I walk around to meet him. His jeans seem to cling to his hips and his, what I hope, is a great ass. His jeans are blue like the sky with small stressing here and there. I start ringing my hands and look down at my hands. Why does this man vex me so? I feel like a school girl talking to her crush. I can't help the blush rising up in my cheeks.

"Yes that sounds nice." He leans down to say in my ear as he quickly places a short kiss on my cheek. I blush further. I look up into his amber eyes and all I can see is swirling honey. It's almost like I'm hypnotized just staring at him.

"HEY I NEED A BEER" I hear someone call out bringing me back to my own head.

I smile and head off to go take care of my patrons. Every so often I got a chance to talk with Antony and like our last meeting we learn a little more about each other. I find out he loves the outdoors, hunting, fishing, and camping. He seems to enjoy all things to do with the outdoors. I tell him of how I love reading, the stars and moon. We talk here and there through most of the night.

"I'm sorry my dear, but I must go…I have work tomorrow." He says putting his empty bottle on the bar.

"I thought you were the boss. Can't the boss be late?" I say teasingly.

"Unfortunately as head of security for Red Knights, I have to be there tomorrow. I and a few others have work to do; as some valuable objects are being delivered. We are to guard and make sure these valuables are protected." He says softly in my ear.

I nod in response giving him a quick hug. He grabs his jacket putting it on and turns to walk out. Though at the hallway he stops, looks back at me, and I can see a faint smile play on his lips. I turn back around with a big grin plastered across my face; only to bump into Eirik standing in the space that leads behind my bar and to the back. I stare up at him but he stands in my way. "Eirik come on I have to get back to work." I yell over the loud music.

With what looks to be a glare Eirik steps aside so that I can pass, though as I pass he goes straight up to his office. Nothing said he just leaves and goes straight up. I shrug turning back to my bar and to all the patrons waiting to be served. The night wares on with nothing unusual to speak of. As the last of the bar patrons start leaving I start making my coffee. "Hmmm the wonderful smell of chef's choice in the morning." I say fixing myself a cup as I get ready to walk outside for nightly/ morning ritual of looking out over the water watching the sun rise.

Walking outside the air is still cool and crisp. I take a deep breath and exhale, and then I take a sip of my coffee as I head to my usual spot. I sit there and all I can think about is how nice Antony looked tonight. Wow..I was off about him. "Head of security, beautiful eyes, he's intelligent, and you can't beat his good looks. I swear he looks like he just stepped off the cover of Forbes magazine." I say what I what I'm thinking aloud. I finish off my coffee as I look out across the way to the city on the other side of the canal. Thinking to myself, that he could be in any of these buildings now staring at me from some high rise as I sit here. I toss my head back, letting my mind wonder as I enjoy the sunrise over the bay. After a moment I get up and head back to the bar to finish up my "chores" as I call them.

Once I get my receipts together and I have counted all my money out. I grab my drawer and head for the stairs as usual. "I really hate climbing these stairs" I say softly to myself. I shake my head and continue to climb up. As I reach the landing of the second floor I head straight for Eirik's office. Though, as I approach I can hear him speaking to someone. Though, since I don't hear any other voices I gather that he's on the phone. I wait and try to eavesdrop on his conversation.

"No no there was a member of the pack in here tonight. I thought there was a treaty that these wolves didn't come on to our territory. No, I'm sure he knew where he was. I don't know what he was doing here. I'm guessing he was here to see one of my bartenders." He continues on but I stopped listening.

Antony is the only person I can think of but surely that can't be right. No someone else must have come in to see the other bar tender. I shake the thought from my head and knock on the door. "Eirik I have my drawer and receipts for you." I say as the door opens. There he stands in the doorway all angry, and god like. He nods his head over to his desk and I walk in putting my things down on his desk in my spot. I turn to leave but I all but freeze under his amethyst gaze. I just stand there and wring my hands as I stare down at the beautiful oriental rugs.

After what seems like an eternity all he says to me is "Go."

"What is wrong with you? Why am I getting the evil eye? Do I need to wear my necklace that you gave me again?" I say almost jokingly as I cross my arms over my chest. I stare at him and those eyes are absolutely beautiful, and mesmerizing. I push the thoughts away and the silence continues to stretch between us. He just stares, until finally he takes a breath (even though he doesn't have to) and runs his hand through his freshly cut rusty colored Mohawk that is 2" off his head. Hmmm…I let my through trail off about this new haircut.

"No I told you I would stay out of this but I will give you a warning. He is a beast. And I don't mean in a good way either. He's not what you think he is. He is a dog." He says staring a hole into my soul.

"Oh what and you're not. Do you think that I can't guess or really I don't know what you are?" I spit the words at him like poison. "Believe it or not I know about the things that go bump in the night. He's a nice guy and for once don't I deserve some happiness? You know the life I've lead and why I have been that way. Can't I just do something nice for myself? He's not like you. " I can feel the tears start to sting my eyes and I remember my parents' death, and all the loser boyfriends I've dealt with over the years. I take a deep breath and exhale slowly as I look up at Eirik.

"Yes Lili, I know the things you've been through. I've protected you in the past. This…man…this dog isn't what you think he is. I'm doing this to protect you. He will hurt you." He says now standing in front of me placing his hand on my shoulder.

I shrug out of his hands. "Eirik, I'll be back for my next shift. Please this one time stay out of it." I say as I walk out of his office, down the staircase, and to my bar. I grab all my things from under the counter and gear up to head for my apartment to pack one big bag that I can strap to the back of my bike.

I burst into my apartment and slam the door. I leave my headphones in to play my playlist of music just to make calm down a little. How dare he try and tell me who I can and cannot date. I understand he wants to look out for like he has in the past but this time he's wrong. Antony is a nice guy with a good job. "Screw Eirik for his bullshit. Yes, he's had to protect me once or twice but that was a long time ago. I know he's not human, but at least Antony is." I say to myself as I flop down on my bed and fall back. I take a deep breath and exhale slowly as I look at my ceiling. I stand up and go to my window and look out over the city. Yes, I shall go to the manor out in the country. At least there I can clear my head. I sit up and look at my cell phone no messages. I stand up placing my phone back in my pocket, put my jacket back on, grab my bag and I head north out of the city to the family's manor out in the country. Time for rest and relaxation.


	4. Chapter 4

CH4

After three long hours of riding I finally pull into a rough driveway. I take my helmet off and pull one earbud out. I turn into the drive taking it slow as I ride up the winding path. I really need to get this driveway paved. I think to myself as I slowly creep up the driveway. After what seems like forever, the driveway opens up to a Tudor style manor. This was always a summer house for my family and me before they all died. I was at boarding/finishing school, but a lot of good that did me. I shake my head of all the nasty thoughts and park my bike on the paved porch. I walk up the steps and smile as I look at my beautiful rose bushes. Unlocking the door I walk inside across the marble foyer and look around. It's been a little while since I was last here. A medium crystal chandelier is above me and two French doors before me. I open them walking through as I stare at the beautiful old world furniture. Mom really had taste, why I didn't get any of that I don't know. I toss my back pack on the couch and walk over to the ceiling to floor windows that overlook the vast back yard. The sun is high up in the sky and it is such a beautiful day. I stand there and just stare, forgetting about everything else and just letting my body relax. I take my phone out of my pocket and check my messages, of course there's one from Mary, and one from Antony. I check Mary's message first, she wants me and Antony to join her and John for another double date to the movies. I roll my eyes and text her back that I have disappeared for a few days, and for her not to tell anyone.

Next up Mr. Antony's message. I walk over to the armchair and sit down taking a deep breath. _Hello "Miss Lili, I hope your night went well. We are still on the job at the moment, but I thought I'd let you know that I was thinking about you. I hope to hear from you soon. Laters_."

I smile at the message and try to figure out if I should tell me where I am or if I should tell him that I have disappeared, or not answer him at all? I sit there for a while thinking it over and after about ten minutes I text back "_Hello to you too Mister. I am staying just north of the city at my family's retreat in the country. I will be back in a few days. I just needed some space. I'll call you later. Right now I must get much needed sleep." _I press send and stuff my phone in my pocket as I grab my back pack and head upstairs. I walk a across the marble floors, and oriental rugs. The dark wood stairs make a harsh yet beautiful contrast to all the marble and rugs. As I ascend the stair case I look back over the beautiful house. I really do love it up here. So quiet and peaceful. I start walking back up the stair case and heading for my room. Up here it's all hardwoods floors and rich earth tones. I go to the end of the hall to what was my parents' room but I have claimed it as my own. I toss my pack on the small gilded 16th century daybed as I walk into the bathroom.

Walking into the beautiful white marble bathroom, with gray veins winding through the stone I feel the cool stone beneath my feet. I hit the light switch and the black chandelier above the large rectangle marble tub comes to life. The tub sits between two vanities. Nine candles of varying heights line the front of the tub. Red and black candles that give off the scent of roses, but the melted wax as made a type of cascade to the floor. To me it's absolutely beautiful; though I'm sure the grounds and house keeper can't stand it. A large glass and marble stand up shower is tucked up in the corner with a glass wall facing the back yard, it has a glass tint to where you can see out but no one can see in.

Sitting on the edge of the tub I take off my boots placing up on the vanity counter and stand to undress and get into a nice hot bath. I turn the water on and grab a fluffy black towel from the linen closet to wrap around myself as I let the tub fill. I grab a lighter out of my jeans and light the candles; letting their beautiful scent fill the space. I shut the water off after about 20 minutes of letting the tub fill up. I slowly step in tossing the towel on the other vanity as I sink into the tub. I can feel my muscles relaxing as I sit there and let the water cover my body. "This is nice" I say to myself. I sit there relaxing until the water starts to cool which to me seems to not last long at all. I quickly bath before the water gets to cold, and after submerging myself to rinse off and stand up. I grab my big fluffy towel and dry myself off. "Ah now I feel so much better." I say to myself as carefully walk back into the bedroom and dress in a large college shirt and cotton panties. I quickly go back to the bathroom and grab my phone and flop down on the bed.

I wake up to the sun shining ever so slightly through the trees. The soft orange and red tones seeping across the sky as I sit up, pull my knees up my chest, and just stare out at the beautiful sunrise. I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and look at my phone. "hmm 8 messages. Great I slept through all of them, and I'm sure Mary has called." I say as I unlock my phone and see that in fact Mary has called and has left me 2 messages. I look through them.

"_Lili what the hell." _One says and I delete it_. _Another one says_ "Lili you better answer me or so help me I'm gonna come out there and drag the reasoning of why you left out of you. Don't make me come up there"._

I roll my eyes at her and smile. Mary does get overprotective of me sometimes and frankly who can blame her. She knows that she is all I have left. Though I do hope a brown haired, amber eyed man might join me in this life I have. I sigh to myself and text her back. "_Mary I'm fine I promise. I just wanted to get away from work and the city for a little bit. Please don't worry. I'm fine. I love you. I'll be home in a few days. I do have to go back to work ya know. And we have a double date to go on. I just want to be alone for a little bit, but I promise I will be home soon. You know where I am if you absolutely need me. Love you sister."_ I press send and look through the rest of my messages. Hmm another one from Antony let's see what he has to say today.

"_Good morning beautiful lady. I hope you had a good rest and are doing well. I'll talk to you soon I hope." _

I of course, text him back _"Good morning yourself, yes I slept well."_ I press send and almost instantly there's a response.

"_Well I'm glad to see all is well with you. I was wondering if you wanted to go on a double date with Mary and John. Mary hasn't given me a date yet but I'm sure she will once you two sort out the details."_

Oh my goodness he can be so sweet. _"Yes, Mary already asked me about it and I told her we would go. I want to see you. I wish you were here."_ I hesitate to press send. Maybe it's too much too soon. Maybe I shouldn't send it. Do I miss him? Yes, yes I do. I press send and wait. Five minutes go by and nothing. I decide to get up and get dressed. I pull on a pair of faded blue jean, trade my oversize shirt for a bra, and a green and blue plaid button up shirt. I stretch again and grab my phone stuffing it in my back pocket. All of a sudden my phone rings as I walk down the stairs. I look at my phone and it's Antony. "Hello"

"Hey back. So you miss me huh?" he asks and I can hear him smiling.

"Yes, and I'm not usually like this with a guy. I'm usually a bit more reserved and quiet." I say as I continue to descend the stairs headed for the kitchen in search of food.

"Is that so? Well you really want me to be with you? Cause not to sound to forward, but I've missed you too. You looked great at the bar the other night. I couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful you look." He says and somehow I can hear the uncertainty in his voice, but I can hear something else that I just can't put my finger on

"Yes, it is so. Yes….I…I really would like to see you and thank you. You looked…ah…good as well" I say as I stumble over my words a bit. . I go into the kitchen and as usual, Mrs. Bowers has breakfast waiting for me like she always does when I come up here. "If you want I can give you the address to come up here. If you would like? I mean you don't have to come up here if you don't want to. I could always meet up with you when I get back." I say nervously as I make my plate. I head over to the table next to the big bay windows that overlook the pool just off to the side. I go and grab a cup of coffee as well. And go sit down to enjoy my lovely breakfast.

"I would like to come see you. I'm sure we would both enjoy ourselves." He says to me as I can hear some kind of noise in the background. "What's the address and I'll get up to you as soon as I can."

"Ok the address is…. 5649 Rose Private drive. It's a gravel driveway there's a gate but the code is 3580. Just follow the drive up and park next to the house. I'll hear you coming up the drive and I'll be waiting outside." I say hestantely as I give him the address. Inside I'm jumping up and down for joy knowing that this man is coming to see me. In the back of my mind I am hoping that this isn't a mistake and this may turn into something more perhaps.

"Ok sounds good…baby. I'll be up there as soon as I can." He says and we say our good byes.

I stand up real quick and do a little happy dance. It's just so hard for me to contain my joy. I haven't felt this good in a long time, and frankly it feels good.

I go back upstairs to my bedroom and open the closet. I walk inside and lights automatically come on. I look around and smile. All gowns in plastic bags, all the shoes a girl could want, a large safe to the left full of jewels fit for a queen, and of course regular clothes for everyday things around the house. And of course, all types of furs for every occasion. I walk over to the furs and select a waist length silver fox fur. It may be a beautiful day, but it is still cold. I am guessing Antony shall be up here shortly. Not to fluffy like the other furs, it seems to be more form fitting as I look at myself in the mirror. "Mom you always had good taste." I say to myself as I smooth my hands over the soft lush fur. I go back to the hallway and head to the room that was my room. I walk in and go into my old closet and grab a pair of suede leather boots with fur linings. I smile as I sit on my white and gold gilded Queen Anne bench. I tuck my jeans into the boots and lace them up. I head back out into the hall and head for the back yard. I walk outside and enjoy the beauty of the land while I wait.

As I sit outside on the patio I pull my phone back out to read the remaining five messages. I look and who else could they be from but Eirik. _"Lilianna please come back and talk. I apologize for my outburst." _I delete it, and open the next. _"Please answer me"_ I delete that one as well. _"Lili please." _ _"Lili please answer me and quit ignoring me_." Hmmm I think I'll make him sweat it out a bit more. I leave the last one unread and just delete them all. I can contact him later say right before I go into work. I think to myself with a big grin plastered on my face. I relax again as I place my phone on the table, grab my coffee cup and take a sip as I pull my legs up.

After some time I hear someone pulling in. There's only one person it could be and I can't hide my stupid girly grin that spreads across my face. I head back inside and go straight to the front door. Opening it there stands my 6'1", chocolate haired, amber eyed man. I can't help myself, and I throw my arms around him hugging him tightly. As I do I feel his arms snake around my waist and hug me back, pulling me closer to him.

"Is that what you drive?" I say looking past him and gap as I see a blacked out Porsche Ceyhan. I unwrap myself and walk around Antony and walk up to his beautiful ride. The windows are tinted black; the wheels are custom 20" alloy powder coated black rims. *beep beep* I jump back as the car's doors unlock. I turn back to Antony who is holding the keys and motions for me to peek inside. As I open the door I can smell his wonderful cologne envelope me. It's all crisp and clean suede colored leather with black piping. Minus the suede seats it's all black inside as well. Man this car looks absolutely beautiful. I step back out of the car and turn towards Antony. "Are you hungry? I'm sure Mrs. Bowers has lunch already ready." I say as I walk back up to him.

"Sure, what are we having?" He asks holding the front door open for me to walk in.

I walk in and go straight for the kitchen unbuttoning my jacket as I walk through the house. Once in the kitchen I turn around and find Antony isn't behind me. So I peek my head through the kitchen's swinging door and find Antony just standing in the middle of the living room looking all around himself. "Nice isn't it? My mother decorated the place. Daddy let her do whatever she wanted." I say positioning myself just outside the kitchen.

"Yeah she did a great job. It's….homey feeling. I like it." He says turning to face me. He walks over to stand in front of me and pushes the kitchen door open, again waiting for me to walk back through. "Come on let's eat." He says.

I turn on my heel and walk through the open door. I hear swing as he walks through the door and lets it go. I shake my head and walk up to the black pearl granite island where, of course, Mrs. Bowers has two sandwiches waiting for us. "I didn't know what kind you like so Mrs. Bowers made you a roast beef with Colby jack." I say meekly as I grab two goblet style glasses from the cupboard. "What would you like to drink. I have beer, sweet tea, soda….and juice." I say opening the fridge to grab the tea jug.

"A beer would be fine." He says as he grabs our lunch and heads for the table at the bay windows. He sits down ever so gracefully and waits for me to join him.

All I can do is smile as I stare at this wonderful man sitting at my kitchen table. I grab a beer, and shut the door with a swing of my hips. I sashay over to the table and set down his beer in front of him as I take my seat across from him. I look down nervously and think why am I so nervous around this man? You'd think this was the first man to ever talk to me. "So what do you want to do?" I ask as I take a bite of my sandwich.

"I don't know. We could watch a movie, go sit under the stars with some hot tea, or hot coco. Really I don't care. We could always just sit and talk. Maybe have the "date" we talked about." He says as we sit there eating our lunch. We chit chat about this and that, nothing special; just two people enjoying one another's company.

"There are horse stables on the property. That is if you want to go riding maybe. I have a 70" flat screen in the living room, and 50" TVs in the bedrooms. If you want to stay the night you can choose a room either down stairs or upstairs. Mine is upstairs at the end of the hall." I blurt all out and cover my mouth as I feel the heat rise in my cheeks. I pick up the plates placing them in the sink and turn around wiping my hands with a dish towel. I walk over place it on the counter and watch this man stare back at me.

Antony smiles and stands as he finishes his beer. He walks over to me stand on the other side of the counter. He smiles a dazzling white Hollywood smile. "I actually have to go back tonight. I….ah…promised some friends we would hang out tonight. But, I promise I will be back tomorrow and we can go riding and have a picnic Ok?" He says walking around the island and pulling me into his arms.

I take a deep breath and inhale his woodsy, earthy scent. I look up at him and smile then lay my head on his chest. "Well if you must you must. You know where I am and you are welcome to come here anytime I am here." I say as I wrap my arms around him. "It's just starting into the evening won't you stay and watch one movie on the couch with me?" I ask pleadingly and innocently

"I wish I could, but I do have to go. I wanted to see you today cause I missed you. I'm sorry I promise I will be back in the morning. Get some rest and I'll be back before you know it." He says kissing the top of my head. I nod in acknowledgement and take his hand in mine and intertwine our fingers. I lead him back to the front door. We walk through the living room, and into the foyer. I continue to walk to the front door but Antony stops me and pulls me back into his strong arms and presses another kiss to my head. "I promise I will be back." He whispers in my hair.

He and I walk out onto the porch and he continues down the stairs and gets into the Porsche. The engine roars to life and he's off. I pull my jacket closed and watch as he leaves. I turn back and head inside as soon as his car is out of sight. This is going to be a long night. I think to myself as I walk upstairs shred my coat and then my boots and my clothes. I climb into bed and watch TV for the rest of the night until I finally fall asleep.

**Author's note:**

**Ok I'm sleepy yall. Hope yall like this chapter. Yall be good now ya hear. Yes, I'm a southerner. Yall have a good night. **


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up to golden sun light beaming into the spacious bedroom. Golds, tiffany blues, dark woods all over the room light up in beautiful harmony. I stretch as I wake up and swing my legs over the edge of the bed facing the big floor to ceiling windows. I smile as I look out over the light snow that has started to fall. "Hmmm snow. This should be fun." I say to myself as I get up and walk over to the windows. Turning around to grab my robe I see a cup of coffee, an almost black rose (so red it's almost black), and a note.

_Good morning beautiful. I got in earlier than I expected. So I made breakfast. See you soon. _

_A_

I smile to myself, grabbing my cup of coffee and look around the room to see a medium sized brown leather suitcase. Hmmm must be his. I think as I stroll out the room and down the stairs. I can smell eggs, pancakes, and bacon as I descend the stairs and make my way to the kitchen. I push open the door slightly so that I can peek inside the kitchen. As I do my breath hitches in my throat as I see a beautiful man standing in front of the stove cooking. He's dressed in a green, yellow, and blue flannel shirt, faded blue jeans, and Justin work boots. He looks so delicious. I stand there for a minute just taking the sight of him in.

"Come on breakfast is almost done." He says looking up from the stove top as I walk into the kitchen. He puts down the spatula and wraps his arms around me as I walk up to him. "You look cute when you sleep you know that." He says as he places a kiss on my head.

I flush scarlet red as I wrap my arms around him and hug him close to me. I nuzzle my head into his chest and take a deep breath inhaling his woodsy scent. God this man smelled so good. "You know Mary is probably going nuts not knowing what's going on between us." I say as I let go and take a sip of my coffee. I walk over to a stool that is at the breakfast bar and take a seat watching the master work.

"Yes she probably is. John asked me last night what was going on between us." He says as he turns back to the griddle flipping the last of the pancakes.

"So what did you tell him?"

"I told him that I didn't know." He pauses and looks at me as he sets the hot pancakes out on the counter with the rest of the good. "What should I tell him? Better question. What are we?" He asks his face going hard. He fixes me a plate and sets in front of me and then he fixes himself a plate and sits down next to me.

"I was hoping to just avoid putting a label on this but honestly I don't know what to call it. I…"

"Look Lili, I like you. You're beautiful and you're fun to be around. We both like watching the same movies and I could talk to you for hours." He says cutting me off. I beam up at him.

"I feel the same way. I like you and for me that's a miracle in itself. But, I have been through a lot of bad things. I have baggage. I just really want to take this slow" I say as I look down at my plate. "I haven't had a real relationship with anyone for over a year now. I'm sorry I just want to take this slow." I say as I get up and walk over to the fridge. "I would understand if you don't want to wait, or anything…." I trail off and open the fridge grabbing a bottle of water. Somehow I've lost my appetite.

Suddenly I feel a pair of arms wrap around me and that heavenly woodsy scent wrap around me. "Take as long as you need. I'll wait." He says laying his head on my shoulder.

I nuzzle his face and place my arms on his. How could I have found such a good, normal man? He's smart, kind, and good hearted. We stand there for a while and just enjoy each other while the fridge door is wide open. I shut the door as I pull out of his arms and turn to look up at him. "So you're gonna be ok with this right?" I ask looking at him searching his face for any give away to what he's thinking. Those amber eyes just bore down into my soul. His face relaxes and bends down to kiss me on my lips. And at that moment I melt. I start to kiss him back and the kiss deepens. His lips are like velvet, and his I feel his tongue coaching me to open my mouth. As I do his tongue caresses mine and mine caresses his. After a moment we break the kiss and stare up at each other both panting a bit. "Slow" I say and turn to walk back to the breakfast bar.

He comes to sit down beside me and we eat our breakfast. As he clears our plates he turns around at the sink. He gracefully leans against the farm style sink and crosses him arms over his chest. "I will wait." He says then he looks up at me and smiles. "I will let you figure out what you need to figure out. I have never felt like this for any woman. You're smart, funny, witty, a smart ass, and beautiful." He pauses and runs his hand through his hair. "I want to date you. There I've said it. I will take things as slow as you want." He says staring dead into my eyes.

I get up and walk over to him and wrap my arms around him hugging him. "Thank you." I say and hug him tight. I stay there for a while and just his warmth warm my body inside and out. I think I could see myself spending a lot of time if not my life with this man.

Later that night we are curled up on the couch watching Casanova. A chick flick yes, but still a good and funny movie. I'm lying there curled up next to him, his arm draped around my shoulder. We had went and walked around a little in the snow talking about our childhoods, our dreams. I basically spilled all I had hidden away. It was like we'd known each other all our lives. The whole clique I know, but still. We'd come back inside and he cooked dinner, while I took a shower to warm myself up a bit. I pulled on a baggy sweat shirt and jeans. After dinner we had a few beers and sat in the living room watching movies. It was all in all a pretty good day. "You know I'm pretty sure you have to work tomorrow, am I right?" I ask looking up at Antony. I twist so that I lay on my back with my head in his lap.

"No I don't. I put my second in command until I return. I figured I could stay here with you. Like I said at breakfast. I didn't know what we are so I figured me staying here we could have our own time together. See where things can go, and if we really want to be together. I made a promise to wait for you, and to take things as slow as you want. I plan on keeping that promise." He says as he strokes my cheek.

I smile faintly and grab his arm wrapping it around myself. "That sounds fine with me." I lay there for a moment and let myself drift to sleep.

I awoke the next morning in my room and a sliver of light peeking through the drawn curtains. I didn't even remember coming up stairs and getting in bed. I roll over and there he is. Antony lay next to me shirtless, his beautiful chiseled chest staring back at me. I watch him as he sleeps and run my fingers lightly through his soft chocolate hair, and down the side of his face feeling his stubble as it scratches my palm. Suddenly his eyes flutter open and I jump back slightly.

"Good morning beautiful lady." He says groggily. "You look stunning with bed head."

I blush and kiss his lips softly "Good morning yourself." I say as I run my fingers through his hair again.

"Do you want to stay in bed today?" he asks as he snakes his arms around me. I feel his warm skin against my bare back and sides.

I nod my head in response and put my hands on his chest and look at him with a confused look. "You're….. really….. warm." I say as I lay back down and curl up close next to him. I lay my head on his chest and trace my finger along the peaks and valleys that are his chest.

"What do you expect from a man lying in bed with a beautiful woman?" He says to me as he brushes a few strands of hair out of my face. He sits up on one elbow, his hair a mess, and his body is so relaxed.

I look down under the covers and see that I'm still fully dressed. I stretch out look around the room a bit. "What time is it anyway?" I ask looking for a clock and amazingly enough I don't have one in the room.

"It's about noon." He say standing up and walking over to the window to open up the curtains. As the sunlight comes in I see that he's wearing a pair of baggy sweat pants that hang just low enough to make my jaw hit the floor.

"I see the snow is starting to melt. Good I do have to go to work tomorrow night. I'm sure my boss is going crazy right about now." I say pushing myself out of the bed and walking over to the chair to check my phone. I see that I have one message from Mary reminding me that tonight was our double date night. "Hey I got message from Mary… apparently tonight is our double date night." I say turning to him and smiling. I place my phone back on the charger and walk over to where he's standing at the window. Looking out the sun was out and bright, there was still some snow on the ground but it seemed to be melting under the sun. It was beautiful as always.

"Yea I remember. I think we are supposed to go to the boardwalk tonight and go to the carnival that is there." He wraps his arm around me and just stand there staring out into the wide open back yard.

"I'm gonna get a shower ok." I say wrapping his arm from around me and making my way to the bathroom. As I walk in I grab a fluffy black towel from the shelf. I walk over to the large glass standing shower and turn the hot water on. As I let the water warm up I shrug out of my sweat shirt and jeans placing them on the shelf near the shower and wrap the towel around myself. I stick my under the spray and check the temperature. It seems good enough to me so I unwrap myself and get into the warm spray. A few minutes later I hear a knock on the glass. I nearly jump out of my skin and turn around to see amber eyes staring back me.

"Mind if I join you? I promise I'll be a good boy." He says giving me a wicked smile.

Blushing I nod my head and he slips in. I stand facing the outer wall so that my back is turned to him. I hear him under the spray of the shower. I couldn't stop my body from going stiff. Every muscle in my body `tightens and I can't move. I look down at my tile floor beneath my feet. Suddenly a pair of strong hands clamp on my upper arms. I nearly jump out of my skin.

"Calm down. It's ok. Just relax baby. I promise I will not do anything to hurt you." He whispers in my ear. He smooths down my hair my back. I could feel water dripping my back. I couldn't focus on anything but what he was doing. What was I doing letting a man get into the shower with me?

I turn my head to try and see his face and search his features to see what he was thinking. I gather my courage and turn to face him covering myself with my hands and arms. I turn towards him but I keep my head down and look to the tiled marble as I wait in the silence between us. I finally start to let my curiosity get the best of me and turn my head to let my eye wonder up his beautiful body. Soap suds still linger and cling to his legs. They are strong like the trunk of the great red woods. I travel up his body further examining his sculpted, tan legs. As my eyes travel further up I see his hands. They look rough but when he touches me they are softer than velvet, and they convey such tenderness. I follow up his arms allowing my eyes to rise and dip with contours of his muscles. His biceps stick out like the rolling hills of Ireland. Moving further up I reach out uncovering my breasts to touch his shoulders. As I feel the steel like cords under his skin that make up his strong shoulders, I hear his breath hitch in his throat. I look up to his eyes and they've gone from their original amber color to a melted golden honey. The weird part is that even in the shower I can smell a woodsy. I continue my journey of exploring this man's naked flesh. I make my way around his neck where I can see steel cords of muscle fibers straining as I train my fingers along his water slicked skin. I smile as I trail my down to his pecks and trace the lings a tribal tattoo. It is of a wolf with his it's head thrown back as if howling at the moon. My smile widens as I trace the black lines ever so softly. I continue my exploration down his stomach, along the dips and rising contours of his lovely six pack. Though, I look over under his right arm on his rib cage I see something that looks like ancient writing. Just a few lines and turn my body sideways so I can get a better view of the writing.

"It's a creed for my family." The words come out husky.

I nearly jump out of my skin at the sound of his voice. I look up at him and I see the hunger, desire, and want in his eyes. I've never seen someone look at me like this. I can't help myself I reach up wrapping my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair, pulling his head down, and kissing him passionately. As soon as our lips meet, I strange sensation courses through my veins. Almost, like a fire has been lite in my blood and spreads quickly through my body. As his arms snake around my waist and into my wet matted hair I feel his member press into my stomach and my eyes shoot open. He's very well blessed in that area. I feel his hand up and down my back feeling every inch of my skin. Our tongues meet as our mouths part to deepen the kiss. I turn my head to the right and tangle both my hands in his hair.

After a while I break the kiss pushing him back a bit so I can catch my breath. "I can't do this. Not right now. I'm sorry." I say I shake my head and run my fingers through my hair. I squeeze the water out and bring it to one side. I feel his hand on my hips and I put my hand on his chest. He pulls me close to him and I grip his biceps. I feel him reach over and shut the water off and he strokes my hair.

"It's ok. You have nothing to be sorry for. We will take this slow I promise. We won't do anything you don't want to do. And, there's nothing you need to say you're sorry for." He says kissing the top of my head. I nod in response and we release each other.

I step out grabbing my fluffy towel and start to dry off. As I turn around there's Antony standing in front of the mirror with a towel wrapped around his waist. He turns the water on and starts to shave. I shake my head and head out to the bedroom to look for my own clothes.

I decide on a pair dark maroon straight leg jean, my black suede knee high wedge boots, a dark cream colored tight long sleeve shirt, I wrap a burgundy black and cream scarf around my neck. I walk back into the bathroom and there's the man of my dreams dressed in a black button up with black embroidery of a cross on the back, and some embroidering on the front pocket. Stone washed black jeans and black cowboy boots. I have to say it's hard not to stare. He looks good enough to eat. I look at my own vanity and brush my teeth before I start my makeup. I decide to go light causal doing a type of Arabic smokey eye, with a pale pink gloss. I decide to tie my hair up in a ponytail and let my mess ponytail just be. I smile over to Antony and slap his ass. "Sorry had to do it. It was just so tempting." I say standing behind him looking at his reflection in the mirror. I trot out of the bathroom and look at the clock. It says 2:30pm. "Hey come on we need to go." I say going to get my knitted fur jacket.

I descend the stairs and wait as Antony comes down just a few minutes behind me. He grabs his black pea coat shrugging it on he looks at me. "Are you ready for the cold?" He asks and takes both my hands. He looks me up and down and twirls me around. "You look beautiful, as always." He says and places a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Come on let's go. It will take a little while until we get down to the pier. I'll text Mary once we get closer to town." I say as we both climb into his Porsche. He climbs in and the Porsche comes to life as he cranks it up and we start off. The day is beautiful and I relax in the car. The seats are heated and the heater is on. We talk about little things like what he wants to do with his life, where I see mine going. Thankfully he doesn't being upanything about my past. For that I am grateful.

The three hour drive goes by quickly and I text Mary letting her know we are back in the city. It's not long and I receive a phone call. " hello" I answer.

" Hey girl we will meet you two at the pier ok?"

" Ok that sounds good. We are just getting into the city now so it might a little bit before we get there. Where did y'all want to eat?" I ask glancing over to Antony. He's concentratimg on driving in traffic.

" Oh we don't care. I guess we could get some burgers there on the boardwalk. What do you think?" She asks and I can hear John in the background. I'm just not sure what he's saying.

" Actually that sounds really good. Let's go ahead and do that. Antony and I should be there soon. I'll call you when we get there". I said and I feel a hand take mine and Antony starts rubbing his thumb across my knuckles.

" Ok we will see you there."

And with that the phone call ends

**authors note**

I do apologize for it taking so long to get this chapter up. this chapter was very hard for me to write. I honestly didn't know if I wanted to even post something like this up. But here it is. I will start working on my next chapter as soon as I get off from work. Hope yall enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

We arrive at the pier in about 45 minutes which is pretty considering how late it is and the traffic we ran into. Lord, help me I miss having my bike. Traffic is always a breeze when I'm on my motorcycle. I shake my head and smile. Even though there was bad traffic, I still enjoyed the entire trip because I was spending time with Antony. We talked about everything from the Cousins' war (War of the Roses) to WW2. With each of us learning something new from the other.

We pull into a parking spot and before I know it he's out of the car and opening my door. I go through my purse and make sure I have all my important stuff that a girl would normally need when going out. "Why thank you dear sir." I say taking his hand letting him kiss my knuckles.

"You're welcome my beautiful lady." He says ever so sweetly.

"Come on. I'm sure Mary and John are looking for us. I forgot to call them." I say giggling slightly and looking around for our friends.

"LILI!" I hear my name being screamed and I whirl around to see Mary running towards me. I prepare myself for her to tackle me so that we both don't hit the ground. I hold my arms out and Mary collides with me making me step back a bit. She hugs my neck and smiles her sweet smile at me. "Oh my gosh, there's so much to do tonight. We are going to get some beers and go play some games." She says linking our arms together and dragging me to a small bar and grill right on the boardwalk overlooking the water front. I turn back and see John and Antony bringing up the rear both seem to be lost in conversation. She drags me to our table and we sit down, I immediately grab a menu, and start looking at the beer lists.

The boys come and sit down with us, but all I can catch of their conversation is about the FIFA tournament and about college football. I roll my eyes and keep looking for a specific beer that I have been craving. After a moment a waitress appears at the table.

"Hi my name is Amber and I'll be your waitress this evening. What I can start you guys off with to drink?" she says politely smiling.

"I want a Somersby please." I say

"I'll take one as well." Mary says and goes back to looking at the menu.

"I'll take a Killians Irish Red" John calls out from behind his menu.

"Do you have Kilkenny Cream Ale?" Antony asks

"Yes sir we do."

"I'll take a pint please draft." He says closing his menu and touching my back of my hand.

"Ok so I have a Kilkenny, Killians, and two Somersby." She says. We all nod our head and she disappears to bring us our beers. A few minutes later the waitress brings our beers to us and she takes our orders. About 20 minutes of jibber jabbering between all of us our food comes out and everyone chows down.

"Oh my this is really good food. Mary, why have you kept this little place from me?" I look at her asking as I finish off my juicy hamburger. Mary just shrugs and giggles as she eyes John blushing the color of crimson. I roll my eyes and pick at my fries as I take another sip of my third beer.

"Ok so I have a question to ask you Lil." Antony says wiping his mouth after finishing his burger. "There…." He pauses and takes a sip of his beer "Ok look there's this thing I have to attend. It's a gala of sorts for the people I work for. The thing… is this year… ah…. they asked me to bring a date. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me as my date." He asks very quickly. Saying the words almost too quickly that I could barely understand what he is asking. But none the less I understand him and I look at Mary. She's grinning from ear to ear. Jeez she looks like she about to burst out of her own skin.

"Yes I would love to. What should I wear?" I ask and Mary grabs my arm bouncing around.

"Well this is a very formal event. They are exhibiting crown jewels from around the world. That's why I had to leave to go to work that night I came up to the bar. So a floor length gown is required. No high lows, straight down floor length gown. Please" he says and takes another sip of his beer. And I can see his face physically relax. I shake my head and look to Mary who is about to seriously bounce off her stool.

"Can I get you guys anything else?" The waitress appears and looks at us.

"We'll have one round and the checks please." John answers, we all nod our heads in agreement.

"John you and Mary are more than welcome to come as well. It will be very fun. Plus, we can all hang out." Antony says politely and then he and John start back to their own conversation. The waitress brings out our beers and our checks. John and Antony both pay for the checks and we there for a little while longer.

"Lil we have to go shopping and find dresses. First we can go through your closets…all of them. Including the ones up at the house, not just the apartment. Then we can go find shoes, jewelry, get manicures and pedicures. All the fun girly stuff that we use to do together." Mary says all giddy like a kid in a candy store. She maps out everything for us to do to get ready for this gala event.

"Ok no problem, but for now let's just enjoy tonight." I say as I finish off my beer, and watch everyone else finish off theirs and we make our way down the wooden boardwalk.

We pass by all sorts of games. The kinds you can find at any fair. Of course, the boys stop at the shooting game. The game where the carny gives you a BB gun and 100 BBs. The object of the game is to shoot out a little red star completely. Mary and I stand back and watch the boys do their thing. After ten minutes, of course, the boys win us girls some stuffed toys. I get a red rose stuffed toy, and Mary gets a stuffed unicorn. Mary and I link arms as we look around walking down the wooden boardwalk. Our heels clicking with each step we take. The boys are behind us talking about something but I can't hear them. Mary and I walk ahead and I stare at the people walking around us. The sound of laughter and children running can be heard all around. The sun had finally set and the temperature has dropped a few degrees, but we all are laughing and walking. Mary and I stop and play the ring toss. I loss, but Mary wins a big elephant. She giggles and shows john and he hugs her affectionately. Antony comes over and snakes an arm around my waist and hugs me kissing the top of my head. We all walk along talking about this and that. Nothing special just everyday things.

"So this Gala, when is it?" I ask looking to him as we stand in front of a roller coaster.

"It is two weeks from now. We can either leave from my place, or I can pick you up. Whichever best works for you." He says

"Come on you two lets go on this ride." Mary calls out waving us over.

"We could just always let everyone get ready up at the manor. It's big enough for all of us, and Mary and I can get ready together and surprise you boys." I say as I start walking toward the roller coaster.

"I think Antony might have a fear of roller coasters." John teases and Mary playfully smacks him.

"Come on sweety let's get the front seats." I say walking over to Mary and John.

John and Mary get in line to ride the coaster just as Antony and I run to get in line behind them. I stand in front of Antony and next to Mary. We giggle and gossip about the things to come to prepare for the gala.

"Mary you know that doing all this will take time. We will need to be able to have days off together. We will need at least four days to go through the house out in the country and possibly another two days to go through both your house and my apartment. I'm sure we can go to the salons for everything else soon. I know our nails need to be done a few days before hand." I say to her as we wait patiently in line for our turn.

"Yes very true but Oh My God it's going to be so much fun doing it all." She says happily as the gate doors swing open and we all pile onto the ride.

We all get on the roller coaster and somehow Mary and John make us get in the front seats. So I climb in first with Antony climbing in beside me. I smile as our fingers intertwine as the safety harnesses click into place. We start climbing up the 45 degree angle of a slope to the top. As get to the top the coaster tumbles down and the screams start. For almost eight minutes we ride up, down, sideways, in all directions we fly around the wooden track at what feels like break neck speeds. Being tossed about and slammed into each other. We arrive back at the platform where we started. We come to a stop and the harnesses let us go and we exit opposite of where we entered, coming out just on the other side of the line of people waiting to board.

We all head down further passing more games and rides as we talk and walk. Mary and I stop and get some cotton candy, while the boys get a few beers. We continue to play games and I find that I want to play so bad. It's called break the plate. I've always loved playing this game. It's a great stress reliever. I walk up to the game and I see Mary tell John something and she wonders off toward a restaurant. John and Antony begin to talk and I shrug and turn towards the carny. I pay him and he gives me three balls. I get ready and throw breaking a plate. I throw my second ball and smash a vase. Finally, throwing my third ball I break yet another plate. Too bad too they all looked very pretty. I laugh at my own thought and the man hands me a beautiful stuffed black teddy bear with a large red ribbon tied around its neck in a bow on the side. I smile thanking the man and walk towards the boys. I catch a little of what they are saying.

"No… Alpha or not." Antony says

"You have to be there no matter what. You know that just as well as I do. You know she will never be accepted by the pack. I'm glad you are happy but…." John trails off just as I approach.

"Hey guys what are y'all talking about?" I ask and Antony whirls around and I see surprise cross his face for only a moment. He places his arms around me and hugs me close. "What?" I ask looking up at him, and he just shakes his head.

"Nothing…nothing. Come on let's find Mary and enjoy the rest of the night." He says as we head toward where Mary went.

We decide to grab a bite to eat together again, just something small and we all have coffee. The conversation is light talking about nothing special. But I have a nagging question in the back of mind. 'What the hell was John and Antony talking about. Alpha….pack. Hmmmm I wonder….Oh shit he's keeping something from me. But what?'

"Lili what do you think?" Mary asks looking at me.

"Huh…I'm sorry I must have spaced out. What's up?"

"What do you think about all of us going up to the manor, getting the horses saddled up, and all of us go for a ride out in the country. Then go back us girls go inside and cook, while the boys build us a nice big fire. And all of us just hanging out." Mary says looking between me and the boys.

"Yes that sounds great. We could make smores, good coffee, and maybe a good scary movie." I say nudging Mary in the arm.

"Hell, forget the boys we can do that ourselves" Mary says busting up laughing.

We finish our coffee and treats, and continue on walking the boardwalk. The boys act normal and Mary is her normal self. As we walk along, the boys play a few more games while Mary and I gush about the gala, and the riding adventure. A few hours later we all say our good byes and each couple goes to their vehicles and head out. As we leave out Antony takes my hand in his and gives mine a small squeeze. I, of course, squeeze back. We take the three hour drive back in mostly silence. We talk about a few things about the gala, the gathering of us all together, and a few other things about the night. I was mostly tuned out watching the trees, cars, and houses pass by as I ponder what I heard between John and Antony. I made up my mind right then.

We pull into the drive and I grab all my things. I know that I really need to get ready to head back to my apartment in the city but right now I had questions and frankly I wanted them answered.

"What were you and John talking about when I walked up?" I ask as we make our way inside the house. We stand in the living area for a moment and I can tell Antony is trying to find the words.

"We were discussing a meeting that we both have to attend." He says not looking at me.

"Really? Huh ok." I say as I toss my things on the couch. "When is this meeting?" I ask and quickly add "so I can plan around for the outing that we were talking about earlier tonight." 'Nice save.' I think to myself.

"It's in a week. We are going to a vineyard to discuss business contracts." He says quickly as he disappears into the kitchen. I, of course, follow him in.

"Ok no problem. I'll be sure to plan around. Though, we you can, I would like a date that way Mary and I can pick out the date. That way I know to have all the things I need to have here and the horses can be prepared." I say as I go to the fridge and grab a bottle of water. As I stand there I see a hand on the top of the door and push it close. Of course, it's Antony shutting the door. I can see stress etched on face. I know he's hiding something but who knows. We've spent a lot of time together, though a short time, but it feels like years. He just puts his arms around me and he hugs me. One hand goes to the small of my back and the other tangles into my hair. I smile against his chest and inhale deeply. No matter what he does or has been doing, he has that intoxicating scent. It smells like the woods after a rain storm. Just fresh, clean, woodsy, and like the earth.

"Come on we both have to work. The roads should be clear enough for you drive to the bar tomorrow. I'm going to have to leave in the morning to make it to work myself." He say resting his head on the top of mine.

"Good but I think I should still take one of the cars." I say thinking about if I should take the SUV, or the car. 'hmmm I think I'll take the car.' I think to myself as I feel Antony release me. He looks down at me and I can feel his amber eyes bore into me. I yawn softly and I can feel his hand on my back start to guide me to the kitchen door. I nod my head and make my way upstairs. "I'm going to get a bath real quick." I say as I make my way to my bedroom. I know I'm going to need to sleep most of the day so that I can stay up and work all night. I walk through the hall, to my bedroom, and through into the bathroom. I Lean over starting the hot water for my bath. I light the candles at the edge of the tub and wait for the water to get hot. After a few minutes the water runs hot and I adjust the temperature so that the tub fills up with warm water. I grab a towel and shut the door. I take my phone out of my pocket plugging it into a small speaker. I put on swan lake to relax and clear my mind. I lay the towel near the tub and undress. I fold my jeans and shirt, I lay hang my coat on the back of the door, and I place my boots by the vanity. I slowly lower myself into the water and turn off the faucet once the water is high enough. I lay back and just relax.

After about an hour in the tub the water goes cold. I'd already washed myself and my hair. I let the tub drain and get out wrapping the towel around myself. I pull my hair to the side and wipe the fog off the mirror. I dry off and let my hair slightly air. I put in my leave in conditioner, brush my hair, brush my teeth, and walk into my bedroom. As I walk in I see Antony laying on the bed. I smile shaking my head. I grab my over sized t shirt and pull it on over my towel. I let the towel fall to the floor and climb into bed. As I do I curl up next to Antony and snuggle into his chest. I smile and just lay there next to him. His strong arms wrapped around me holding me close and protecting me. I quickly fall asleep and let my dreams consume me.

**Author's note:**

**Hey everyone I'm so sorry for waiting so long to write this up. I've been working a lot more than usual, I'm trying to pack to move, and I'm dealing with family issues. I have a lot going on and writing got put on the back burner. But I got this done, and I swear I will do what I can to get the next chapter put up. However, this is a warning about the next chapter. It will seem rushed but I'm dying to get to the next little bit of this story. Loves and thank you for being patient.**


End file.
